The one we left behind
by WPN95
Summary: it's been 3 years Woody betrayed all of them and broke their trust...until a familiar face shows up.
1. the last talk

The day he left

* * *

The crib stops at the front of the desk and Benson gently took Forky out of it and put him on the table near the sewn machine.

The store was dark and deadly silent at that moment.

"Woody." The innocent toy greeted his friend.

"Hey!" He replied softly. Gabby was standing near him.

"Ah. Woody what are you doing? Did you give Gabby what she wants?

"I...ah. Yeah I did." The fork smiled on it.

The cowboy hesitates, then sighed and then continues. "Forky listen to me very carefully, I have to leave-"

"Where are you going?" he ask in confusion.

"I..ah" the cowboy grasp his hand softly and said, "I am leaving with Bo."

"Oh! That Bo. BEBEBEBOBO." Forky said.

"Yeah that Bo." Woody blinked rapidly and try to shook off the shiver in his voice before continue.

"Tell Buzz and everyone else-"he again try to control his voice, but his starts to cracking up and this time he won't hide it. He took a deep breath.

"Tell them- t-that i- I love them all very much but I have no other choice." The cowboy close his eyes, tries to steady his breath to continue.

"Tell them I wasn't meant t-to be selfish, but I had to do it a-and please forgive me for this."

Then there was silence between them.

"That's all." Forky asked.

"Yeah and take care of yourself too." The cowboy told him with a small smile. Tears were running free out of his eyes.

"Okay." Forky smiled back and gently hug him.

"Benson, put Forky in the bag." The last words came out as whisper. The dummy nodded and start taking Forky with him, Gabby follow them.

The fork jump out of the Benson hands and hugged Gabby too.

"Goodbye Gabby I good luck with Harmony. You finally got what you want huh? Let me just hear the voice once."

She hesitates then fulfils the fork request.

_My name is Gabby-Gabby let's be best friends. _

The voice came out perfectly.

"Wow, now that's a nice-" just before he can finish, Benson put him in the bag and close the zip.

* * *


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: this chapter sucks.

* * *

When the zipper again opens, Forky is in RV van and Buzz looking at him in concern.

"Where's Woody?" Buzz ask

The Fork jumps out of bag and notice that everyone else is standing near the bag as well.

"He left."

Forky simply said.

"WHAT? Everyone shout at once but turn as they heard Bonnie stirred in her sleep.

"What do you mean he left?" Dolly ask impatiently

"Ohl He said he is leaving with Bo." Everyone look at Buzz in shock.

"It is a long story." The space toy said and turns back

"Are you sure is this what he said?" they still not believing the Forky. Woody is much better than that, he won't let go without saying goodbye to them.

None of them believes that he just left like that. He is not that kind of toy. Or...maybe...

"Yeah, he told me himself that he didn't want to be selfish but he had no other choice and it's best for everyone, so please forgive hi-"

"FORGIVE HIM?" Mr Potato head spoke everyone look at him at once.

"What does he think of himself? I know he is selfish but l never thought he goes down this low."

"Potato Head" Buzz glared at him angrly

The potato head also pass him a deadly look.

"I know that toy long before you Buzz and I also knew that he can also do really mean and stupid things as well and he show us that today. The moment he got the chance he ran off with his girlfriend, without even saying goodbye to us, is this we all are meant to him, huh?"

" Hey No one can talk about my brother like that." Jessie scolded him in anger.

"Oh yeah! So where is your precious brother now?"

Buzz again look at Forky, he is still not believing the Fork.

"Are you really sure that's what he said and he is not in any kind of trouble or something with that Gabby doll?"

"Yeah, he said to me himself and he already gave Gabby what she wants for he told me this."

Silence fills in the air, They all felt humiliated, like a piece of them died but most of all they all felt betrayed and confused. The toy that never ever left them, who is always kind, who is always there for every single one them even they want him or not at a sudden left them.

They remain quite or few seconds until Slink spoke up

"If this is all he wants, then who are we to stop him? if he is happy with it then then its okay that he left." The dog close his eyes in betrayal and confusion trying to steady his breath, everyone look at him waiting for him to continue.

"If he won't want us then we also don't want him either." He bowed his head, his tail is rattling with anger.

Rex looks at Buzz nervously and said "We knew him for a long time Buzz and you knew that he was not happy in the closet for a long time he is-"

"HE LEFT US YOU IDIOT! He betrayed us!" Mr potato Head again shouted but this time his wife hold his hand, he turn saw she shook her head and stared angrily at him, telling him to not to go any further.

Potato head got the hint that this time he really got too far. The rest of night goes in dead silence.

* * *

well this is the end of chapter 2.

I am horrible at this, totally.


	3. chapter 3

lamp life is coming out in January...YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

That night Buzz sat alone on the top of RV van's roof thinking about his friend, still not believing that he left like that. He is having a very bad felling about his friend made him felt both concern and betrayed at the same time. He is mad at him, at the same time he want him back. He just wants to ask him why is he just leaving like that?

They all knew he felt vulnerable for the last few months, they knew he is falling apart piece by piece and they all notice that he became distant and start ignoring their company. He became isolated. He still smile for them, kept his worries aside for them, stay there in the closet alone so he can make sure they all remain safe.

Buzz frowned

_all for their sakes. _

_Every time. Every day. _

And they all did leave him. Alone in his depression. Alone in the attic. Alone when Andy departed.

Buzz again frowned thinking Woody never actually mourned after Andy left him or maybe they never notice.

He just closes his eyes, they all hurt him beyond anything, and they left him behind. However, if Buzz knew Woody well he is much stronger than he looks.

_He is not like that._

_He never left anyone behind._

_ He respect everyone and loved everyone like his own children, he choose them over Andy. Do they really made him that miserable that make him really left them?_

_ Are they this harsh to him? Or is he scare to tell them what he wants?_

_ Does he really care about them? _

He closes his eyes tighter. If he is a human, tears definitely starts to blur his vision. He again opens his eyes and stare at the infinite sky in front of him.

_Maybe this happen because he left him alone in the store?_

However, that is still not the fitting right.

Then small arms gently embrace him from behind.

It is Jessie.

She gently sat near him. They do not talk or look at each other for a while.

"Do you thinkthe Potato head is right this time, about him?" she softly spoke

"He might have some good reason for this? Are we really that bad as a friend?" Buzz said

Jessie shook her head and took a deep breath to steady her breath.

"What happened at the store Buzz?"

"I left him at the store like Bo, maybe that's why he left because he -"

"It's not your fault Buzz" Jessie took his hand in her and look straight in his eyes "You support him always and he left you either."

"Jess-"

"You know he left us before at the Sunnyside, remember. I know he came back and he was right but still he did." Jessie said harshly not focusing on what she actually said in her rage.

Buzz just stared at her. "Maybe that's why he left because we never understand that how much he loves us."

Buzz voice shook and Jessie realised that what he meant. They always blame him for everything. In the end she gently said

_"I Hope he is okay."_

* * *

COMMENT PLEASE!


	4. chapter 4

**_3 years later _**

It took them a while to adjust a life without him but they move on with time.

For some of them it only took few months, or for some... it took years.

But they did.

They cried, they mourn.

They became angry and called him traitor and backstabber.

_A bastard _

An envious, self-centred, amoral leader. Who left them, who left his folk behind.

Even Slink doubted him.

"If Woody is not the one who is loyal to his kid then I don't know whom to trust anymore."

But they all hope that one day he just came back and apologies to them for what he did and they sure be angry at him but in the end forgive him for sure and then everything goes back to normal.

They all knew that he is not perfect and sometimes took irrational and nonsensical decisions but he is also the one due to which this family exist actually.

He binds them together, treats them equally, and taught them how to face life and taught them how to respect each other.

_Whom are they kidding? _

They never actually are mad at him for something that gave him happiness. They knew he was miserable for a long time.

2 years after that, Bonnie donate all her old toys to Day-care centre and Andy's old toys remain in the closet.

Bonnie grew up faster than expected and the hurtful thing is that when the toys losing faith in each other Bonnie also lost faith in them. There was no more fun, no more spirit in playtimes.

They all just became a piece of decoration for her room now. They try to forget him, his memories.

They try to forget that someone named Woody ever exist in their life. Slowly but surely step by step they actual accomplished that.

No more talks about him Maybe this is for good.

Then they all got silent.

Until one day, a Carnival came down in the city, and Bonnie went out to hang out with her friends and her mom and dad went out for some work.

They all continue their regular work, Buzz and Jessie are talking to each other, Hamm, slink and Mr Potato head are playing cards. Mrs Potato head reading stories for her children LGM and Bullseye, who develops a habit of it.

Everything was going normal, until someone knock on the window. They all shockingly look up.

**_It's Bo Peep._**


	5. chapter 5

**_Hey, I am back andddd I have a question for you all I wrote two version of this story._****_One include more like movie ending...a simple ending and a bit more real, like the one you said " This might happened."...and the other one is a little dramatic but interesting type includes Grandson and his gang ( for those who don't know who Grandson is, he is one the Gabby Gabby's informer and he attacked Woody and Bo and pixar decides to include him in the 4th movie but then due to some reason remove his character...he is in one the deleted scenes of Pixar...)and I am telling you that guy was way much worser than Lotso... and powerful than him._****_So, tell me if you want him in this story or not._**

* * *

Buzz and slink ran up and open up the window.

She was alone.

"BO! What are you doing here?" Buzz asked her

She hugged Buzz and others.

"Just pass in through. How're you all doing?" she asked with a smile

"Good." Slink answered with a smile, but his eyes are wandering outside.

"When did you come here?" Rex asked happily

"3 days ago. Woody actually told me about this place." She answered

"So you came alone? Nobody is with you?" Jessie asked in amusement while folding her hands.

"Yeah, I just came to say hello." She said with a smile but her eyes were wandering too.

"He won't come with you?" Buzz asked

"Who?" Bo asked while scratching slinks head

"Woody. He won't come with you?" Mr Potato asked

"Huh, what?" Bo looked at him in confusion.

Buzz frowned at this.

_something's wrong. _

"Wow! You still think he is not a coward Buzz?" Mr Potato head said and Hamm poked him, shook his head.

Bo stands up and looks others in confusion.

"He is with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that day he left with you, isn't he?" Buzz asked are in a low tone and glared at her

"No."

That's the only answer came from her.

The room felt in dead silence and everyone look and each other.

"What you mean no? He clearly said that he was leaving with carnival" Hamm said in disbelieve

"Wait- What?" Bo felt more confused.

Then everyone start to speak at once. Almost shouting over one another to ask her questions and Bo just look from one toy to another with wide eyes.

"QUITE!" Jessie shouted

"Then when did the last time you saw him?" Buzz asked

"At the back of the antique store-" "Then what he just disappear or something?" Mr Potato head asked angrily.

"I-I don't know." Bo said quietly and looked down Buzz frowned looking at others.

Many thoughts are coming in his mind at once.

At one side he is happy that Woody is innocent and the other screams at him telling him that his friend is missing for about three years and something bad happened to him.

"Bo" Slink said and she looked up at him "He didn't come home for 3 years. Please, try to remember where you last saw him. You too Buzz."

He said desperately Bo and Buzz look at one another try to think what might be the cause of his disappearance.

Try to process where does he go...

The antique store

"Gabby!" Buzz and Bo said at once.

* * *

**_please comment._**


	6. chapter 6

**_Hey! so this is chapter 6 and I will post chapter 7 soon..._**

* * *

Rex was sobbing at a corner and constantly mumbling that he was a bad friend and Slink was trying to comfort him.

The dog was embarrassed, sad and relived , that his friend was innocent and on the other side he was missing for almost 3 years.

Mr and Mrs Potato head are talking about something in the corner, and Jessie is trying to comfort Bulls-eye who was also whimpering at a corner and LGM surrounds them.

And Buzz, Bo, and Hamm were discussing about how to reach the antique store.

After discussing about few ideas, Hamm left to search for the Bus and the Map of the grand basin leaving Buzz and Bo alone to discuss some further details about the store.

"What do you think happened to him?" Buzz asked Bo, the Space ranger not looking directly in her eyes. Feeling guilty for gave up on his friend so quickly.

"You're asking me?" Bo replied with a frown Buzz also started getting angry

"This...this i-is not right. He might be trapped o-or taken as hostage or something." He looked at Bo in anger.

He was angry. On her, on himself.

They left him behind.

Bo answered very calmly that shocked Buzz

"Maybe"

"Maybe?" He asked mockingly and other starts to notice, but that does not matter to him.

"Bo, he always loved you and you are acting like it's no big deal to you." He said angrily. He was sure that he saw her wince a little but he continued, not caring about her feelings anymore.

"If I remember correctly, that Gabby only wants his voice box only, then why doesn't he return? Maybe, something happened to hi-"

Bo turns to look at him. Her eyes are full of hurt.

"He was a Ragdoll Buzz, not some piece of plastic, so when it came to matter of survival he is way much better than any god damn toy in this room, so keep shut your mouth, space ranger." She harshly told him.

After a few minutes of silence, Bo again looked at the group, that looking at her in utter shock. She again looked down and close her eyes, try to steady her breath. She was feeling horrible, maybe if she tried a bit harder maybe this would not happen.

"Maybe, it's all my fault." she said in a low voice.

"He asked me to help him and I left-"

"It's not only you, I did the same-" Buzz tries to support her but...

"I TREATED HIM HARSHLY!" she yelled

The other toys just stared at both of them in silence, ever before heard Bo shout on someone.

"The whole day I tried to show him that I am changed, that this live is better than the life he lives at Andy's or Bonnie's. I thought that I might convince him to stay with me but then realized that was not something he wants. ..and then I start to get angry on him, for not staying, for breaking our relationship again...f-for leaving me again for his k-kid." Her voice shook badly and Buzz opens his mouth to say something but she continues.

"It's just hard to get rejected by someone more than once. I understand that Andy needs him at that time, but that day...it did not felt right at all. That if he love me why he keep rejecting the chance to stay with me and that's made me angry, I scolded him, use harsh words against him, try to make him see how wrong he is about the world and he didn't said a thing until that..fight." She looked at Buzz.

"I was afraid to say goodbye to him again, I was afraid that he ask me to stay with him in a kid's room again and I can't do that anymore. That's not me anymore."

Everyone just look at her, she was a one of the strongest toy they ever met, and now she is falling down in pieces.

"It's not only you Bo." Jessie said everyone looked at her.

"We also let him down a lot. We never believed him even when he was right and when he was innocent. He cared a lot about us and in return..." she sighed and continue "We keep getting angry when he tries to comfort us, we called him murderer for an accident and when we finally got a kid again, we forget that he was in the same room with us and left him behind."

She glared at others and they all look down in shame.

"The thing is you're not the only one that is responsible for this, we all are equally because when he needs us the most we left him behind."

"He do not deserves that so we are going to take him back from that doll and beat the hell out of her for keeping him for so long and show him that his family is still here for him. Together."

"Together." Bo said with a smile

"Together." Slink joins in

"Together." they all were going to bring him back.

* * *

**_comment...please._**


	7. chapter 7

**_Forgive me, I am awful at this. I am still learning new things...comment pls. _**

* * *

They decided to leave on Saturday , when Bonnie and her Parents were out for her grandmother's birthday for a week.

Bo shortly wentback to the carnival to told Duke and Giggles that she was leaving for the Antique store for few days and until then they took care of her sheep.

When the day finally came , they got ready to leave.

Buzz only wants to took Bo with him but the others will not let that happen.

They protested.

Every single one of them .

* * *

It took them an hour to get to the Bus stop but they easily caught the bus for the Grand Basin.

After they caught the bus, they had almost 4 hours to reach there.

The bus was almost empty, still they cannot risk to be seen. They all sat under the empty seats at the back but the floor was highly uncomfortable.

They all were sitting quietly, few of them were Chit chatting with one another, others just sitting quietly and others were almost asleep.

Buzz was almost fell asleep when Rex called him.

"Buzz" He looked at him.

"Do you think that he would be okay?" This caughts others attention and they all look at him like he's gone crazy.

Makes him nervous and he starts to gabble.

"Well I-l asked because it's been 3 years, do you thin-"

"Rex We are hoping that he is there, it maybe is possible that he is not at the store." Bo said

"But what if he left?" Hamm asked

"Then hope that Gabby may give us some hint then." She answered

The others looks a little disturbed by Rex's question.

Bo again tries to reassure them.

"I spent 2 years in that Antique store as well, and if I know Gabby correctly she looks creepy but in actual she can't dare to kill a fly." That relaxed the group a little.

"But about that Benson guy you were talking about..you said he is risky?" Hamm asked

"Benson wouldn't hurt anyone until he felt threatened." Bo answered with a frown and look at Buzz remembering when the last time Benson tries to pull Woody he nearly tore him apart.

"Oh yeah! If that's the case then where's he then?" Mr Potato head asked madly, Bo sadly looked down in defeat.

"Hey! We still not know what happened okay, so better keep your hope up." Jessie said weakly smiled at her friend.

The other nodded.

It had been a very long time that they all agreed upon one thing.

Grant Basin was not a big town so it was easy to reach the Antique store by foot.

When they outside of the store it was already night-time.

Buzz look at the place, it looks very different since the carnival moves out of the town, more disturbingly quite.

Bo led them to the back of the Antique store, where she left him.

She looked at the place dejectedly, when felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Jessie she smiled at her, assuring her everything will be okay.

One by one, they enters in the store.

The darkness of the hallway petrified them all.

"Is this how he entered back in the store?" Slink whispered to Buzz, the Ranger solemnly nodded.

They sneaked behind the curtains of the store and silently walked down on the aisle.

They were looking for some clue, anything at all, but find nothing.

Jessie noticed that Bo was not walking besides her anymore and she turned back, the other did the same.

Bo was sadly looking at something.

It was her lamp.

She walks down to her.

"Bo."

"He told me that he enters in the store because of that lamp." She turns to the gang, they all looking at her to continue.

"He came to find me."

* * *


End file.
